Mind Palace
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Una película sobre detectives, una aburrida tarde con Mycroft y el no tener amigos, todo influyó para que el pequeño Sherlock desarrollase un 'Palacio Mental'. ¿Por qué un palacio y qué tiene que ver aquella película con el porqué Sherlock tiene un amigo como John? Watson no lo sabe, pero la única forma que el palacio de Sherlock funcione, es teniendo a John a su lado.


—Esto es aburrido. —Se quejó por quinta vez el niño de cabello negro que, con los pies sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, se revolvía con impaciencia.

— ¿Podrías, por favor, ser alguna vez normal? —Le preguntó con hastío su hermano mayor, mientras le subía el volumen a la televisión frente a él.

El pequeño le sacó la lengua burlonamente, y Mycroft no hizo nada más que suspirar.

—Sherlock, cierra la boca de una vez.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—Refutó él, alzando la cabeza emoción. Hace mucho buscaba alguna ocasión donde pudiese molestar a su hermano y así salir del aburrimiento en que se había sumido.

Mycroft le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque todo lo que dices es irritante y escucharte es un fastidio. —Le espetó, cansado de la misma conversación una y otra vez. Para ser un niño tan listo, su hermano Sherlock no hacía ningún honor al apellido Holmes que llevaban. Siempre andaba metiéndose en problemas estúpidos y faltándole el respeto a todo el mundo. Quizás por eso su madre nunca los llevaba a los eventos importantes, y él debía pagar las consecuencias de quedarse con su hermano menor.

Sherlock pensó en silencio por un momento y luego se giró de nuevo hacia el muchacho.

—My, si yo soy un fastidio… —Habló lento, usando el apodo que tanto le molestaba. —Y yo sólo digo cosas que tienen alguna importancia. —Se apresuró a agregar. — ¿Qué eres tú? Digo, sólo hablas de estupideces y nunca paras aunque todos estén obviamente hartos… —Canturreó burlonamente.

El mayor de los Holmes soltó un sonoro bufido y volvió a cambiar la televisión, intentando no tomar en cuenta las palabras de su hermanito.

— ¡OH! —Sonrió Sherlock mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. — ¡My, ya lo tengo! No ha sido muy fácil, pero definitivamente tengo la idea de qué eres. —Fanfarroneó con una sonrisita irritante. Su hermano intentó no mirarlo, hacer caso omiso a todo lo que decía, como era su objetivo hace mucho, pero no pudo evitar observarlo de reojo con atención. — ¡Eres… Eres como una patada en el trasero! —Exclamó el niño, lanzándose hacia atrás mientras se agarraba el estómago para reír.

La verdad no había sido tan gracioso, pero sabía que cualquier cosa podría enfadar a Mycroft en aquel momento. Y tenía razón. Su hermano, generalmente blanco como la leche, se había puesto rosado hasta las orejas.

—Oh, púdrete, Sherlock. —Murmuró enfadado, lanzándole uno de las almohadas que tenía cerca, y observando con deleite que le había acertado en la cara.

Sherlock se levantó con una sonrisa del suelo, sin importarle el haber recibido algo en el rostro. Dedicó entonces su atención al televisor por primera vez en dos horas. El resto del tiempo ni siquiera se había dignado a darle un vistazo, pues ya tenía demasiada experiencia con los aburridos programas que la Señora Hudson veía en la aburrida tv cuando iba a cuidarlos a él y a Mycroft.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Le preguntó a su hermano con interés.

—Es una película, genio. —Soltó sarcásticamente el mayor. —Se llama 'El perfume ensangrentado'.

—Oh. —Asintió él, mirando atentamente la pantalla, lo que llamó la atención de Mycroft — ¿Y sobre qué trata? —Dijo, aumentando el desconcierto del muchacho.

—Ése es el detective Impett. —Explicó. —Vive solo y cree que la mayoría de las mujeres son irritantes, por lo que su único amigo ese de allá, el detective Winnighan. Tienen que descubrir quién asesina a la gente del pueblo y luego llena los perfumes de las víctimas con la sangre que han derramado. Claro, el tipo es muy respetado en la sociedad y nadie se atreve a culparlo de nada, por lo que todos se vuelven contra los detectives e intentan matarlos.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Los decapitan? —Preguntó de nuevo, mientras se sienta en el sillón lentamente. Mira emocionado a su hermano mayor, con un brillo en sus ojos inconfundible de determinación.

— ¿Por qué no la ves tú mismo si estás tan interesado? —Propuso Mycroft, dubitativo. Comenzaba a creer que contarle historias de misterios y asesinatos no era muy buena idea.

Sherlock sonrió tranquilamente.

—Esa es la primera buena idea que viene a tu mente en años. —Le felicitó con tono de falso orgullo. — Bueno, eso y lo de empezar una dieta. —Hizo una mueca burlona.

—Y por eso, siempre quise una hermanita menor y no tenerte a ti como familiar. —Se quejó su hermano mayor, más para sí mismo que para él, pero Sherlock ya no le prestaba atención alguna. Miraba la televisión y la película.

En la pantalla se veía un largo camino junto al campo. Estaba muy poco nublado por lo que algunos rayos lograban escaparse por entre las nubes. La cámara mostró el césped moviéndose con el viento y luego un primer plano a un hombre bajito. Parecía ser el inspector Winnighan, según decía su saco. Lo enfocaban mirando hacia un lado lejano del camino, con el ceño fruncido. Luego, una cabeza se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Parecía ser un hombre alto. Con el cabello tan ondulado como el del mismo Sherlock. Y ambos hombres se divisaban a la distancia. Comenzaban a correr hacia el otro. Mycroft alzó una ceja y soltó una risita. Al fin, se juntaban.

"—_Winnighan, tenemos problemas. —Hablaba quién debía ser Impett, el hombre alto. —El pueblo está fuera de sus casillas. _

—_Impett, rayos, siempre me metes en tus cosas. —Se quejaba Winnighan. — ¿Ahora quién te odia? ¿Las mujeres que tratas de insulsas? ¿Los niños a quienes llamas sin futuro? ¿O los hombres a quienes has ridiculizado? _

_Impett lanzaba una carcajada al aire. _

—_Todos ellos. Todos y cada uno de ellos no conciben la idea de que su adorado alcalde asesina a los suyos. —Explica con una sonrisa que no viene al momento. Winnighan imita su sonrisa y ríen juntos. __—Y vienen por mí, quizás debí mencionar eso antes. _

_El más bajo suspira con frustración. _

— _¿Dónde planeas ir? —Pregunta con interés. _

—_A mi palacio mental, está claro. —Sonríe Impett, cogiéndolo por los hombros. —Cruzando este campo, donde tengo todo lo que necesito para pensar con claridad y probar que no somos asesinos. Mi propia fortaleza que mis padres me han heredado. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda, Winnighan, no podré encontrar toda la verdad sin ti._

— _¿"Somos"? —Alza una ceja. —Creí que sólo venían por ti. _

—_Naderías, compañero, son naderías. —Le quita importancia con la mano y luego caminan para atravesar el campo donde se encuentra el palacio. "_

Entonces, un fuerte ruido obligó a los hermanos Holmes a apartar la vista de la pantalla. Sus padres entraron en la habitación donde están ellos y, sin dudarlo un segundo, Sherlock se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su madre.

—Yo también me aburrí sin ti, cariño. —Le dijo ella. — ¿Se comportó Sherlock mientras no estábamos, Mycroft? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Como siempre, la respuesta es no. —Contestó el mayor, sabiendo que en realidad no le escuchaban. Apresuradamente, él y su padre se marcharon a charlar a la cocina sobre el futuro y los 'importantes' temas que él y sus amigotes con poder habían discutido durante la cena.

—Mami, ¿puedo tener un palacio mental? —Exclamó Sherlock, sentando a su madre en el sillón donde antes estaba su hermano.

— ¡Vaya! ¿No crees que un palacio sea algo demasiado grande? —Sonríe ella con ternura.

Él niega con la cabeza, convencido que debe tener un palacio como el inspector Impett. Quizás entonces, con un palacio mental, por fin podría conseguirse un amigo como el inspector Winnighan. Quizás para tener amigos tan leales debía de tener el palacio primero.

—Bueno, bueno, siempre que sea mental, tú puedes tener lo que quieras. —Le respondió ella, poniéndose al día con la película. 

* * *

El cómo terminó la película, Sherlock no lo recuerda. No parece importarle, sin embargo. O quizás sí que lo recuerda, porque algunas veces ha admitido a su hermano que su propio palacio mental se parece muchísimo al de la película, y éste sólo lo muestran al final. Tampoco quiere compartir el nombre de la película con John. Porque no quiere que él la vea y se dé cuenta de las similitudes con Impett y Winnighan. Ni que ha descubierto el porqué de la risita de Mycroft cuando los dos corrían hacia el otro.

Pero mantiene su palacio mental. Últimamente, lo usa muy poco. Porque para entrar en su palacio mental, debe ir solo, al contrario de Impett que puede llevar a Winnighan y descubrir juntos. Y él no quiere abandonar a su propio Winnighan en el mundo real mientras él se pasea por sus memorias.

Sin embargo, debe hacerlo cuando se encuentra en el caso H.O.U.N.D. Porque sabe que si no detiene pronto a lo que ha estado jugando con su mente y le ha obligado a ver cosas, lo perderá todo. Incluso ha visto a su propio malvado alcalde que lanza al pueblo contra Impett y Winnighan. Que pone en peligro a los dos detectives. Y sabe que debe descubrir cómo salvar a su Winnighan, incluso de su propia mente.

—Largo. —Le dice, en el laboratorio de la mujer que hacía experimentos con conejos. Conejos, nada más y nada menos.

— ¿Qué? —Replica John, contrariado.

—Largo. —Repite. —Necesito ir a mi palacio mental.

John mira hacia un lado, hastiado, y se dispone a salir de la habitación con la científica. Sherlock mira hacia abajo algo apenado, dejando ver al mismo niño que deseaba tener a su propio Winnighan, a quién debía de dejar atrás mientras se sumergía en su mente.

— ¿Y este lugar imaginario puede ser cualquier cosa? —Escucha a lo lejos a la mujer. — ¿Una casa, una calle, cualquier parte?

—Sí.

—Pero él dijo palacio. Lo llamó un palacio.

—Sí, lo hizo. —Contesta John, dedicándole una mirada divertida a él antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sherlock sonríe. Porque aunque John no entiende el verdadero significado de su palacio mental ni de cómo lo ayuda para ser un detective, la única forma en que su palacio puede ser realmente útil, es teniendo a John de su lado. Es teniendo al Winnighan para su Impett que le brinde la ayuda y compañía que tanto necesita, tal y como cuando era un pequeño de siete años.


End file.
